


Silence, Tails, and Fiery Trails

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: This Is What We Are Made Of [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir salt, Alya Salt, Angry Alya Césaire, Angst and Feels, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Evil Lila Rossi, Fluff and Humor, Hello dragon protector to keep his princess safe is HERE, I say again MARINETTE HAS TWO HANDS with the kitten screaming into the mic pic, Like let's make ramen broth y'all it's like 95 percent salt anyways, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Luka Whump, Marinette Whump, Marinette has two hands y'all, Multi, Mute Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Whump, Natsu ain't having nonna this bully bullshit, Natsu is technically a Demigod if you squint at the implications of Soul-Bound, Natsu transfers into Bustier's Class, OOC-ish Natsu Dragneel, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Silent death threats Master Luka Couffaine, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, The Dragon and the Lindworm protecting their princess, Threesome, UUUUUGH TAKE THE HIGH ROAD MY ASS, because Adrien can't get his shit together that's why, class salt, m/f/m, saltier than the dead sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: Hawkmoth now has Mayura on his side and things have gotten harder and harder to fight against. with the influx of Akuma, the addition of the Amoks and the return of Lila who has made good on her promise to take away everything Marinette held dear. the Black Cat Holder becoming more and more irresponsible and refusing to help when Ladybug rejects his advances, Fu refused to stand by and watch any longer. Reaching out to the very last Miraculous, one who had gone into hiding seven years prior, the old Guardian brings a new player to the game. while making Viperion the permanent Snake HolderNatsu Dragneel, The Soul-Flame Miraculous.No, he's literally the Miraculous for the Kwami of the Soul, Atlaas Flamme, and he's about to shake Team Miraculous to it's very core.Old friends and enemies, reveals and revocations, Songs of the Soul and Fires of Emotion all do a waltz of fate when the new player walks in. Will he change anything? Only time can tell.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Natsu Dragneel/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Relationship
Series: This Is What We Are Made Of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936969
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. The Soul of Fire Returns

Bright golden eyes stared out of the window of the quickly-descending airplane, their lids half-mast and unseeing as he remembered the days from his youth. Smatterings of black hair and bright blue eyes running alongside his child-self, singing and playing guitars and violins in the houseboat while a small girl giggled at their silly performances.

To this day, boats were the only thing he could get on without getting even a _tiny_ bit motionsick.

His stomach churned horribly with the movement of the plane as turbulence rocked it just before touchdown.

**_“Flight 291 United Airlines from Magnolia Airport, California to Paris, France has now landed. All passengers please disembark and we of United Airlines thank you for flying with us.”_ **

The young man, turning eighteen when July hit, blinked before sighing in relief, the golden western dragon ear cuff glinting in the morning light as he looked down at the airport of his godfather’s current home. The lights were soft in the far-off city of Paris, but the smells in the air gave a sense of urgency, the very reason he was called to the City of Love in the first place. Natsu Dragneel let out a gusty huff as he pulled his suitcase and travel pack down from the shelf over his seat, careful to not hit the people disembarking from the plane.

Tightening his dragon-scale print scarf around his neck, the boy tapped the front pocket of his jacket gently, sending a pulse of dragon magic through the fabric to the little spirit bonded to his soul nestled in the pocket. _«Atlaas, wake up. We’re here.»_ the mental call made the small lump wriggle before the spirit tapped his chest in a way that said _‘I’m awake’_ smiling lightly, Natsu followed the last of the passengers and exited the plane to breathe the cool morning air outside. Striding through the airport and finally reemerging into the city Natsu let out a silent huff as the hustle and bustle began of the city to pick up its pace. Bright pink glinted in the rising sun and his golden eyes seemed to brighten when he saw a familiar dwelling and picked up the pace.

Natsu’s suitcase wheels bounced and clacked on the sidewalk as he power-walked towards the ornate door of the massage house. Knocking on the wood he heard a faint “Just a moment!” from within and Natsu’s grin faded a bit, worry simmering in his eyes as well as nervousness. Atlaas popped out of the jacket pocket and flapped his flameveiled wings, the Kwami of Souls’ glowing eyes of fire trained on his Soul-Bound. “Calm, Son of Igneel. The Guardian may not have seen or interacted with the you in a long while, but even he would not have forgotten the only demigod of a Kwami and a Human, _especially_ if he had helped raise that technical demigod.” Natsu tilted his head slightly before nodding, a thankful smile on his face.

The door swung open and a short elderly Asian man in a red and white Hawaiian shirt and khaki-colored shorts looked up in surprise at the boy before his eyes widened. “Natsu?” the boy nodded, calloused fingers fiddling with his dragon-scale scarf nervously as his golden gaze flicked up to his godfather’s before quickly going back to the tassels. Then before the boy could blink two arms that were surprisingly strong for someone of that age and size were flung around his waist. “Oh, my boy how you’ve grown so!” Natsu let out a soundless chuckle and hugged the smaller man back, his cloaked true form almost coming to light if Atlaas hadn't readjusted the ear cuff to keep the glamour up.

Fu must have noticed the sudden flicker of form because he released the maybe-not-so-human boy and stepped aside quickly. “Come in! Come, come!” with a sharp-toothed grin, Natsu stepped into the Guardian’s abode, but not forgetting why exactly he was here to begin with.

* * *

“Atlaas, you’re here!” the sound of Mullo’s squeaky voice made the oldest Kwami smile as he turned his flaming eyes to her. His fires toned down as the mouse gave him a hug, followed by Wayzz, Roaar, Baark, Trixx, Pollen, Fluff, Stompp, Longg, Ziggy, Xuppu, Daizzi, Orikko, and Kaalki. Eventually the Kwami-Pile tumbled over and onto the living room table where they all laughed or protested their combined weight.

Atlaas merely rolled his eyes but purred. “It’s good to be home, my younger brothers and sisters. If only Nooroo, Dusuu, Tikki and Plagg were here at the moment.” He said. Trixx did a flip as he flew around his eldest brother’s tail. “They’re in circulation, but wait’ll you meet the Ladybug Miraculous Holder! You and Nattie will _love_ the new Bug!”

The very first being, the Being of Souls, hummed as he settled under his younger siblings. “Do tell me of them, then.”

Master Fu chuckled as he looked at those under his care as they crowded around their long lost brother before turning back to the being before him. “Oh, take off the glamour and let me see the true you, Natsu. You haven’t come in so long and I need to see if you’re keeping yourself well.” The being hummed in a cracked voice, something Fu noticed as well as the fact that the being hadn’t said a single word since arriving at his doorstep, and watched as Natsu raised a hand and pulled out the cuff from its place on his ear. The air around him seemed to shimmer before markings began to etch themselves into the skin around his eyes, darkening to a deep cherry red as specific shapes, diamond like and overlapping, formed.

The shapes were of Dragon's scales.

Natsu’s pupils slit like a snake’s or cats and he sighed, allowing a small tongue of fire to escape his lips as he smiled shyly at his godfather. movement behind him showed that a long scaly tail with a tift of golden fur waved about smoothly in the air before it wrapped around his folded legs to settle into stillness.

Fu nodded in approval. “You have grown and gained control of the magic now fused to your blood. Atlaas has taught you well.” The boy straightened at the tone in Fu’s voice while Atlaas shushed his siblings and flew over to his Soul-Bonded to sit on his shoulder- this was their debriefing- why they had returned here, to Paris.

As of right now, this wasn’t Natsu Dragneel sitting in the parlor.

 ** _Salamander_ **has joined the fray.


	2. Locating Ladybird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is introduced to the class and we see a tiny bit of his abilities when not in his fused state with Atlaas- Soul-Sensing

Natsu chewed his lower lip, fangs glinting in the light as he digested the news of the current happenings with the Miraculous and their holders. On the one hand, Atlaas was literally spitting fire at the mockery of a bond Nooroo and Duusu were being forced to endure, as well as Plagg’s failed attempts to convince his own holder that what he was doing wasn’t the way to go about things. Natsu was fuming as more pictured were painted in his mind and he looked up sharply at the Guardian’s form. He snatched a pad of paper and a pencil that Wayzz kindly provided and began to scribble down his building emotions.

 _< You knew Adrien wasn’t a true holder and you let him keep the ring anyways?>_ The old guardian winced and seemed to hunch down even more when he read the messy scrawl. “There was no choice, Natsu. Once the Ladybug chooses it’s wielder the Black Cat _must_ go into circulation. That is how it has _always_ been.”

Natsu grit his teeth before scribbling in again. _< I know I said I’d help, but I’m going to need more of that for myself if what you’re saying is true. Not only that but the Ladybug is having civilian problems? Bullying, a liar, threats on her lifestyle and her person?! Why didn’t you call me sooner?! I would have come straight away!> _the old man sighed. “I never thought it would get this bad, my boy…clearly the lapse in judgment may just cost us everything if I hesitated any longer.” Natsu paused in his angry rage-writing to really _look_ at Fu. He was smaller and seemed to actually show his age now. Wrinkles were creased deeply into his forehead and worry lines made canyons in his brow.

Natsu let out a sigh and reached over to gently place a clawed hand on the man’s shoulder, getting him to look up. Golden eyes shone with a reassurance and Fu seemed to relax. “Yes, you’re right… Well, you know how to find the Ladybug and Black Cat if you sniff them out, yes?” Natsu nodded, eyes narrowed in determination as he slipped his ear cuff back on. Instantly his scaly skin, clawed hands, draconic eyes and tail shimmered into invisibility and he could pass for a normal human again. Atlaas stood up and fluttered over to his Bonded before slipping under his scarf.

“Very well. I leave this to you, my boy.” Natsu nodded before signing in LSF. _|You can count on me.|_

=›◊‹=

“And then he gave me this beautiful silk robe! I told him not to waste his money on me, but he insisted so I had no choice but to take it!”

Marinette sighed quietly as she listened to another lie spun by the weaver about her ‘most recent trip to Achu’. It was their second to last year in high school and Lila Rossi had made good on her promise to take away all of Marinette’s friends. All it took were some crocodile tears, some smeared lipstick on her arm, and mussed-up hair to make it seem like Marinette was the bad guy. From her seat in the very back Marinette watched the people she once thought would have her back flock to the silver tongue of the snake.

As the bell rang and everyone got to their seats Caline Bustier smiled from the front of the classroom. “Everyone, I have an announcement to make!” The class quieted down. “We have a transfer student from America who arrived just yesterday. Marinette, I expect you to be a good example and show him around, yes?” the girl in question looked up before smiling. “Of course, Mme. Bustier.” The teacher nodded before turning to the door. “You can come in now.”

The door slid open and Marinette sat up as what could only be described as a slight rise in temperature swathed her body like a comforting blanket. The people in her class gasped and whispered as a tall and leanly-muscled boy with spiky pink hair and piercing golden eyes strode into the room and nodded to Mme. Bustier before he glanced around. His shirt had a strange symbol on it that reminded Marinette of a show she watched some time ago and his right ear had a golden western dragon cuff wrapping around it’s shell. Marinette’s breathing seemed to hitch when his gaze paused on her and vivid golden irises pinned her in place. The scarf around his neck fluttered as he moved again and Marinette absently wondered what kind of fabric and/or strings it was made with.

The boy reached for a piece of chalk and began to write on the board, not uttering a word the whole time. Mme. Bustier fidgeted as he wrote. “Aren't you going to introduce yourself?”the boy turned his gaze to the woman before jerking his chin to what he was writing and the woman flushed in embarrassment before stepping away to wait until he was done. Finally with a final click to the board the boy set the chalk down and stepped away, hiking his bag up a little higher on his shoulder.

_Hello! My name is Natsu Dragneel. I’m seventeen, same age as you all and my likes are food, making friends who stay true to their other friends, playing the violin, drawing, and cats. I absolutely DESPISEbullies. I suppose my dream for the future is to be a professional fire dancer, but I’m not sure yet. I’m also looking into Pyrotechnics._

_I had an accident when I was young that rendered me mute, so don’t think me rude just because I don’t talk._

_Please take care of me!_

“well, that was a nice introduction, Natsu. Let’s see… there’s an empty seat next to Marinette, so you can sit back there. She’ll get you caught up with our lesson plans and she’ll show you around the school come lunch time.”

Golden eyes once more found the blunette and the boy shot her a small warm smile and a friendly nod. While another boy’s green eyes narrowed at their golden counterpart’s actions blue eyes blinked in confusion before a tentative smile was given in return. As Natsu climbed the steps those in the class seemed to lean back slightly. Marinette felt Tikki jump in her purse in surprise when Natsu slid into the chair beside her holder.

It was… _very_ warm in his vicinity, almost like Marinette was sitting before an open fire in winter. Fpr the first time since Lila came back, for the first time since she was forced to fight the Akuma alone, for the first time since she was told to ‘Take the high road’…

Marinette felt an inexplicable wave of safety crash into her (even if it was incomplete, she thought within).

=›◊‹=

Natsu was easily caught up once Marinette showed him all they had done thus far in the year, but honestly he wasn’t giving the lesson plans she laid out for him his full and undivided attention. Even when they were on their lunch break and she led him through the school he wasn’t fully paying attention to her- thanks to his bond with Atlaas Natsu could feel other’s souls- he felt a wave of anger when he felt just how beaten and bruised Marinette’s soul was. He could liken it to a picture of a patched-up heart he once drew, bandages and plasters and stitches all over the surface. _This was the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous… who the hell did this to her?!_

He felt the answer before he saw it.

Malicious intent, a sick and depraved soul feeling as slimy and black as freshly mined oil almost made Natsu want to throw up, but he didn’t dare to bolt when Marinette let out a cry just as they passed some stairs- someone had just pushed her. Acting fast Natsu reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling the blunette back from the edge and gripping her shoulders firmly. _|are you okay?|_ he signed as he shot a glare at the gathered students- then he realized she probably didn’t know LSF, ASL, or JSL.

“Y-yes, I’m fine.”

Well… color the dragon pink with surprise.

“Oh, Marinette! You should be more careful! We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself even more right?” Natsu stiffened before turning blazing golden eyes onto sickly olive green. His cuff jingled and the air around him shimmered briefly before returning to normal. Natsu took a deep breath before letting it out- he couldn’t get angry, not with Hawkmoth still out and about. _|Someone pushed her|_ he signed. The students looked dumbly at the taller boy before Lila tilted her head, making her lower lip wobble and made tears fill her eyes. “W-what’s wrong? Why are you making those rude gestures at me? Did Marinette tell you her lies again?” there was a small whirr as a little robot spoke. “Actually, Mm. Dragneel here is using LSF. He is saying that someone pushed her.”

“God Marinette, are you trying to hog all the attention again? Geez, girl, I know you’re jealous and all but come on! This is getting old!”

Yep.. he found the reason alright.

With a low growl rumbling from his chest, inaudible to all but one, Natsu stood but kept his grip on Marinette’s wrist gentle while not letting go- if she wanted to pull away, she could. shooting a poisonous look at those gathered, he began striding away while gently pulling Marinette after him. the whole time he could feel her soul curling in on itself as if it were bracing for a hit in the fetal position.

Since Atlaas and Natsu didn’t- no, more like _couldn’t_ follow the rules set out by the Guardian as the other Miraculous users, the boy intended to tell her just who exactly he was and why exactly he was there- the Fire Soul Holder could see all that was inside after all.

Atlaas hummed as he felt Tikki’s relief rippling from the new Bug’s purse after he sent out three pulses of magic.

Her big brother was here and things were about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is an exception to the rules of the Miraculous since he _is_ for all intents and purposes a living and sentient Miraculous that doubles as the Kwami's holder. even if Hawkmoth could get a hold of Natsu, he couldn't _wear_ Natsu to use Atlaas' abilities, yanno? I think that gives him free reign to tell who and what he is to whoever he wants to, but that doesn't mean he;s gonna scream it from the rooftops.


	3. Enter, Salamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu thinks on his first interaction with Marinette | Ladybug, said Ladybug goes for a short flight, Natsu | Salamander gets his first taste of an Akuma Fight, and Viperion | Luka hears a song he hadn't heard in a long time.

Natsu huffed as he ripped up tufts of grass from the park after school let out.. _«I can’t believe I did that, Atlaas…»_ he bemoaned to his Kwami. _«I just dragged her around and- ugh!»_ the old being merely chuckled at his Bonded’s inner turmoil, letting him stew in his misery a bit longer before saying anything.

Brat deserved it after scaring the poor Bug half to death.

**_{Two Hours Earlier}_ **

_Marinette felt the warmth exuding from the transfer student gradually fade the farther they got from the group that was their classmates. In place of the safe feeling she was sensing she began to feel anger and rage, something that would surely attract an Akuma if she didn’t calm him down! His eyes had sharpened to an intense bronze-yellow instead of the lively bright gold he once wore when he was introduced and the girl could only assume it was because of her that he was so angry, so naturally she had to appease his ire however she could. they had soon left the school- since lunch was still in session, and was walking down the streets on a road before turning into the park. Finding a secluded area they came to a stop and Marinette almost ran into his back. Natsu had let his hand slide from her wrist before turning to look at her._

“P-please don’t be angry! I-I didn’t mean to make you feel upset,” _She stammered when Natsu leveled an unreadable look at the petite blunette. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, making Marinette panic even more._ “Did I translate your Sign Language wrong? I’m still learning, so I don’t think I got it right either way-!” _Reaching out to her, Natsu paused when she actually flinched from his hand and he retracted his limb, worry and anxiety forming as he watched the girl, who was the holder of the Miraculous of Creation, appear to curl up and felt her soul actually seem like it had shriveled like a raisin to cower before him._

_She thought he was going to hit her…?_

_Natsu bit his lip before reaching up and grasping his scarf, hands trembling with his anxiety as he thought about how to comfort her when he realized his course of action probably wasn’t the best._

_He had taken her to the farthest place in the school to tell her about who, about what he was but if things kept going as they were she’d be more likely to faint from a mini heart-attack than last long enough to hear him out!_

«For the love of the Fires, Son of Igneel _,» Atlaas groaned in his mind, magic pulsing gently as calmed his Soul-Bonded._ «Think. It’s not surprising that she would act like this- the physical attack against her person is proof that what we heard was correct. Now we just need to rectify that by asking her what her side is.» _a warning pulse of heat echoed from under his scarf._ «Choose your words carefully.»

_Natsu pursed his lips before reaching out again. Moments later, Marinette let out a choked squeak as she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder and looked up to see worried golden eyes. Natsu was looking her up and down with concern before he nodded hesitantly, as if asking ‘are you good now?’. Marinette blinked dumbly as she stared at him. he pulled out a writing pad and began scribbling something down before ripping out the paper and handing it to her._

_< What was that back there?>_

_Marinette could hardly believe her eyes- someone other than Luka, her mother and her father was asking for her side of the story… but this boy was new to the school, how had he picked up on it so fast? Even with the relief coursing through her body Marinette still felt wary, still felt cautious._

“Just an empress who has her servants around her. It’s nothing to worry about.”

 _Natsu frowned but a pulse from Atlaas suggested he leave it be for now. Instead, Natsu eased the conversation into a different direction. Sending her what he hoped was an easy, disarming smile, he jotted down his question._ <Can we start over? My name is Natsu Dragneel. I’m seventeen and my likes include drawing, fire dancing, food, and people who are true to their beliefs. My dislikes are bullies, people who abandon others, and sharp objects. What about you?>

 _Marinette blinked before a small smile made the corners of her mouth twitch._ “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m sixteen currently but my birthday’s not too far off. My likes are baking, fashion, and my friends, while my dislikes are liars, bullies, and people who can’t accept when no means no.” _the two shared a look before they broke out into quiet chuckles. Natsu tilted his head and Marinette was again taken aback at the intensity of his gaze. It was as if he could see into her soul or something._

 _Natsu extended a hand and Marinette shook it._ <Nice to meet you!> _he said with a grin._

_They talked idly for several minutes before Marinette realized that they would be late for class if they didn’t leave now. So racing back to the school, the duo barely made it in time. Even with the jeering Alya and the simpering fake concern from the Liar, Marinette felt lighter- she had someone in her corner, even if he hadn’t said it outright._

**_{Present Time}_ **

_«At least you didn’t tell her who and who you were in the moment, young one,»_ Atlaas said. _«With what she was dealing with I don’t think she could have handled anything else.»_ Natsu let out a silent moan before flopping down on his back, his hidden wings cushioning his fall. Letting out a gusty sigh, the demigod closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him to calm down. He had an idea of what he wanted to do for the Ladybug, and more importantly for Marinette, but he wasn’t sure what _exactly_ he could do. As he was now he could be there for her in school, but when night fell and her thoughts clouded her mind? He didn’t want to use Atlaas like that. The boy was about to stand and go back to Fu’s when he stilled.

Natsu stiffened as a wash of magic fell over them from two points in the city- it was brief and didn’t last more than a moment in time, but the sentient Miraculous knew what it was when it felt dark and cold. Atlaas gasped and poked his head out of the scaly print scarf with a look of longing and joy on his fire-veiled face. _“Tikki… Plagg…!”_ Natsu’s eyes narrowed before he turned to look at the skies, preparing himself to introduce himself to the new holders. After a moment Natsu grinned. Pulling his scarf down to expose his jagged scar to the air, he sent a pulse of magic to his Kwami and spoke the phrase using magic.

**_«Atlaas, Fire It Up!»_ **

With a roar, the Soul Flame Kwami was sucked into the glowing patch of scar tissue and a wave of fire washed over Natsu’s body, burning the clothes he wore away. Instead of a suit he was covered in an armor of draconic scales the most vivid shade of vermillion, redder than even Tikki’s Miraculous Suit or Longg’s suit. Accents of gold overlapped his back and the sides of his tail. Scales formed a mask-like pattern over his eyes and his pink hair became longer, more like a mane cascading down his back and the tips turned a vivid saffron orange. his temples bulged out and gave him horns that curved forwards. His lower legs became like those of a dragons, sharp talons and bent in a way that wasn’t human at all. His tail whipped about behind him and curled around to the front as the golden fur on the end burst into flames. Two huge wings with scales that doubled as feathers fluttered as they formed from fire. A patch of scales were cracked and a darkish pink-grey color where his scar was, but since his scarf had burnt away with his transformation until he changed back he couldn’t cover the area with it. Slicing the air with his talons, Natsu cut through the veil of fire he hid behind and glanced at the skies once more before shooting into the air and flying towards the sounds of battle.

=›◊‹=

Ladybug spun her yo-yo as she dodged a chain thrown her way by the Akuma. Viperion landed beside her with his lyre at the ready, and as per the usual, Chat was nowhere to be seen as he’d been flung away at the very beginning of the fight. “What’s the situation?” Viperion asked, yellow-green eyes focused on the Akuma.

 **“My name is Lockheart! All those who think they can mock the true feelings from another’s heart doesn’t deserve to give theirs away! I’ll lock those emotions away forever so no one can get hurt again, and once I take your Miraculous’ to Hawkmoth I’ll be able to continue my mission!”** Ladybug dodged a flung concrete slab o the swing onto a roof. “Basically what he said,” She answered the reptilian hero. “I think he was being teased by his crush and ended up overhearing? I can’t tell where the Akumatized item is, though.” Viperion nodded and turned to the Akuma. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to do our usual until we find it.” the spotted heroine nodded before jumping out of hiding. Lockheart instantly zeroed in on the heroine and whipped out a chain at her, grabbing her by the ankle before swinging her around.

With a shout the Akuma flung her into the air across Paris, her scream lodged in her throat as Viperion shouted her name. before he could activate second chance he spotted something shooting towards her and something familiar playing. The Snake hero’s eyes widened when he heard it and a disbelieving drop of the jaw ensued as he looked around the plaza for it’s source. _No way… is that…?_

Ladybug felt two strong arms wrap around her before her flight was abruptly ended. Warmth filled the air as a laugh that echoed like they were in a cave filtered around her. **«Oi, Lil’ Spot, seems to me you’re a little too high up.»**

Ladybug’s eyes snapped open to see bushfire-colored eyes looking at her with a hint of amusement and concern. A mane of long pink hair tipped with gold waved in the wind as two large wings flapped steadily behind the newcomer. Sharp canine teeth poked from his upper lip and a tail was wrapped gently around her waist to help keep her up. Two gauntlets on his forearms were wreathed in fire but it wasn’t hot to the spotted heroine- it was just simply warm.

“You w-who? I mean who you? I-I-!” the boy holding her chuckled, but what came out was a rumbling growl like an incoming storm. **«Name’s Salamander. Seems you and the Snake Holder are having a bit of trouble, mind it I help out?»** Ladybug’s nervous stammer halted and she broke into a smile as Salamander returned her to the fight. “Not at all, and thanks for coming.” Viperion tilted his head at the newcomer as he set the girl down. It was hard to tell because the sound was in a different form, bagpipes and electric guitars and flutes all in a mash-up to make something modern out of something classical.

Eerily familiar, but he couldn’t exactly place where he’d heard it… it was on the tip of his tongue…

“I’m Viperion. You?”

 **«Salamander. Pleasure to be working with ya. Got a plan yet?»** Ladybug grimaced. “We were going to rely on Viperion’s Second Chance to figure out our options, but we didn’t get a chance before you caught me as I took a flight.” Salamander rumbled deep in his chest before huffing, a plume of fire coming out and surprising both Miraculous holders that had been there before him, it even made them a bit cautious. Was this another Akuma?

 **«If that’s all we got, then we should go for it until we can think of a better plan. I’m guessing I’m gonna be doing the distracting until Lil’ Spot can get her Lucky Charm out?»** Viperion nodded and Salamander cracked his neck, spreading his wings and getting down on all fours in an animalistic pose. **«Then let’s get burnin’. Lil’ Spot, where do you want me?»** Ladybug was unused to someone who was this focused on the job, sans Viperion, and it took her a short second to reply. “Well you’ve got the wings so take to the air. Keep Lockheart busy up there- throw things at him, hit him but not too hard, do whatever you have to within reason.”

Salamander grinned, canines glinting in the light as fire flared around him. **«You can count on me. I’m all fire up now!»** With a beat of his wings he’d shot into the air and was circling the Akumatized person, slinging insults and dive-bombing him like a crazed magpie.

Ladybug and Viperion shared an impressed glance with each other before confident smiles formed over their mouths once more.

_Looks like we’re back in business._

=›◊‹=

_“Miraculous Ladybug~!”_

Salamander watched in awe as the swarms of tiny insects fluttered about and put everything back as it once was. he could feel Atlaas’ price for the Ladybug Kwamis’ power pulsing through their bond.

The fight had been relatively easy after the trio came up with a solid plan, but Chat’s reentry towards the end had almost messed everything up. Viperion stood a little off to Salamander’s left, eyeing the new hero with a critical eye.

As Salamander blocked a high-schooler from getting an interview with the Ladybug with his oversized wings acting as a curtain and the last of the damages were fixed, Chat reappeared and seemed to finally notice they had a fourth member.

“Who are you?” he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. **«Name’s Salamander. I just got in today- you must be Chat Noir.»** Salamander extended his hand to shake but Chat’s ears were folded back and he barely stopped the growl from escaping his throat. “Are you an Akuma?” he asked, getting into a fighter’s stance. Salamander laughed and shook his head, gesturing to the Western Dragon cuff on his tapered ear. **«Nope. My Miraculous is just… special, is all.»** suddenly three sets of chimes and/or beeps cut their conversation short. “Well, we gotta detransform! Good work, guys!”

“Wait, why didn’t your miraculous beep?” Chat asked Salamander. **«I’ve been a holder so long that I don’t need to detransform,»** he lied smoothly. Ladybug laughed. “Sounds handy. Anyways, you guys stay out of trouble!”

**«That’s what I’m best at, Lil’ Spot.»**

“You too, Ladybug!”

“When have I ev _purr_ done _paw_ therwise, Milady?”

Salamander narrowed his eyes at the way Chat tried to sidle up to the heroine, intense gold pulsing at the way her frame seemed to tense in discomfort. the new hero's wings twitched, tail lashing at the concrete subtly. Salamander couldn't charge into this blind... no, he had to know for sure what this team's dynamic was, even if if was pretty obvious. the soul-flame hero wanted to be absolutely sure he was getting all sides to this story, and not taking one side over another- although, to be fair, Fu's summarization had been pretty spot-on so far... still standing in the street as the other three took off, Salamander watched the three go before spreading his wings, ignoring the reporter girl (what was her name, Alla, Ella? something along those lines) as she shoved her phone in his face, and shot straight up towards the sky, piercing the clouds before circling Paris' Eiffel Tower. the Salamander could see it now, a very subtle veil of rippling black blanketing the town.

it was subdued, almost nonexistent, but still there, suppressed and begging to be let out.

the collective negative emotion of all of Pairs' children begging to be set free... and it made Salamander's blood boil while Atlaas growled low in their bond. This Hawkmoth thought that the emotions of others were allowed to be weaponized, keeping people living in fear of hurting their loved ones by one wayward thought of anger, jealousy, sadness. Humans were an emotional species at it's core, and seeing a large chunk of what made humans... _human_ be forced under a blanket? it made Natsu and Atlaas sick.

It was going to end. Salamander will _make this end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Atlaas eats fire.  
> No, it's not always practical, but what you gonna do, not like he'll eat souls or something.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit about Natsu and Atlaas!
> 
> Name: Natsu Dragnel
> 
> Age: 17
> 
> Height: 5’7
> 
> Lineage: Biologically human, but his soul was fused with Atlaas as a last ditch attempt to save his life at 7 years old, so technically he’s Half God too… so Demigod by technicality?
> 
> Kwami: Atlaas, Kwami of the Soul, eldest of the other Kwami and on par with the Black Cat, Ladybug, and Chance Miraculous combined and countered by the same.
> 
> Hero Name: Salamander
> 
> While the other Kwami need a Miraculous to impart their powers, Atlaas was unable to complete that chain. Instead of his intended vessel, the dragon cuff ornament on Natsu’s right ear, he had to fuse his with the boy himself when he was nearly killed in an accident. By bonding his very essence to Natsu’s soul, he became permanently tied with the boy so Natsu could be considered a living and sentient Miraculous. 
> 
> But, because of the accident and the bonding- where it had to be and where the accident left its mark on Natsu’s body- Natsu is rendered physically mute which also the reason he wears a scarf as the incident left a large scar across his neck and the wound itself had gouged into his voice box, so he’ll never speak again.
> 
> Natsu had been to Paris before with his parents on business with the Guardian (Master Fu had been much like a doctor for the Dragneels as he was the only other one who knew of their existence). While he was there he became fast friends with Luka and Juleka Couffaine, afterwards begging his parents to let them take a trip to Paris every six months to see them- in a way they grew up together.
> 
> Atlaas is pretty much a tiny Sprite-sized version of Atlas Flame from the Fairy Tail series, yes. I loved that image dont @ me


End file.
